This invention relates to custom-fitting wedge-type golf clubs for use in sand to a particular golf player, to a unique device for use in such club fitting, and to a method for using that unique device.
Since different individual golfers will have different height, leg length, arm length, body configuration, swings, and swing actions, it is well known that to function properly, golf clubs should be xe2x80x9cfittedxe2x80x9d to the individual player. Proper fitting will result in a xe2x80x9cprescriptionxe2x80x9d which will uniquely characterize a particular golf club or set of golf clubs so that they will function properly when hit by the golfer whom that prescription fits. Among the variables which may be specified in such a golf club prescription are total club length, shaft type and flex, grip size, golf club head design and lie angle.
Additionally, for golf clubs which are intended for use in playing shots from sand traps or bunkers, which clubs are typically known as sand irons or sand wedges, the size and shape of the sole of the clubhead and the resultant xe2x80x9cbouncexe2x80x9d of the clubhead from sand in a golf course sand bunker are important aspects of sand wedge clubhead design and sand wedge fitting.
Further, the fitting of sand wedges or other clubs often used for sand shots may vary depending upon sand conditions as well as other aspects of clubhead design and player swing characteristics. Sand wedge fitting choices, such as selection of a sand wedge having a certain sole width and thus bounce properties, and certain choices concerning where to place the ball in the player""s stance, how open or closed to have the face of the sand wedge at impact with the ball, and how to swing the sand wedge, are in part based upon the characteristics of the sand at or near the location where the player""s ball rests in a sand bunker.
More accurate knowledge concerning the characteristics of the sand upon which the player""s ball lies assists experienced sand players during practice sessions in more accurately making an appropriate clubhead design selection and in determining stance/ball location, club face position and swing strength in executing a sand shot from a particular lie in a particular sand trap. A club fitter having some knowledge of relative characteristics of sand, determined by a standard testing technique, in which test swings are made as a basis for fitting an appropriate sand iron to a particular player, will facilitate a fitting which is more likely to be advantageous for that player.
Heretofore, there have been few, if any, objective methods of analyzing a golf player""s habitual sand divot characteristics, or methods for standardized testing of sand in golf course sand bunkers to further understand a player""s habitual sand divot characteristics. And, there have been few, if any, methods for analyzing sand divot characteristics and correlating the results of such analyses with proper sand wedge bounce characteristics, for facilitating fitting a player with a sand wedge having optimum bounce characteristics for that player.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the above-discussed problems and needs unsatisfied by the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sand divot gauge capable of measuring the relative length of sand divots created by a player""s shots from a golf course sand trap.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system for correlating the characteristics of golf course bunker sand, such as its hardness, fluffiness, or bulk density, and particularly such sand wherein sand divot tests are performed, with the results of such sand divot testing to provide an objective indication of sand wedge bounce characteristics preferable for that player.
Other objects and further features of the present invention are described hereafter in this specification.
In a first embodiment, an advantageous sand divot gauge of the present invention comprises a planar, and preferably transparent, mat to one edge of which are pivotally attached a golf ball placement indicator and a sand divot length gauge for pivotally overlying a sand divot after a golf ball has been hit from the location specified by the golf ball placement indicator.
In a second embodiment, an advantageous sand gauge of the present invention comprises a planar, and preferably transparent, mat which, within its area, includes a golf ball placement hole through which a golf ball may be placed at a specified test location in golf course bunker sand, and a sand divot length gauge extending rearwardly along a divot path from the golf ball placement location to indicate the length of a sand divot created when a golf ball is hit from sand at the location specified by the golf ball placement opening.